The beginning
by delaney460
Summary: It's strange how one morning you wake up feeling normal, then by the time you get home your hopelessly in love with someone you just met..


"UGH"

I swear that freaking alarm clock is going to drive me insane.

I look at the clock that read "6:30", still dark out. As I dragged myself out of bed, dreading going to school—HELL!! As I call it--- I ran my fingers through my long brown tangled hair.

"Lacy LETS GO" my mother called

"MOM I JUST WOKE UP GO AWAY" I hated my parents ever since the day they got divorced, the day my life started going downhill. I walked into the shower, turning on the hot water I sighed and took in how horrible the day would be.

When I walked out of the shower into my room I saw my mom standing there with her hands on her hips I looked at her, with hatred in my eyes making sure she could see. She replied to that with a

"Lacy darling come on, you're going to be late for your first day of school"

"Mom no need to act all sweet and nice, you know I hate school and you know you shouldn't be in my room. Remember personal space, this is_ MY_ personal space."

"Well I've been trying to make everything up to you Lacyloo, just hurry up" she said as she scurried out of my room knowing I hated that stupid pet name she gave me.

Getting dressed was so easy I wore basically the same thing every day. My normal look was a black sweatshirt, the dark skinny jeans, and my echo reds. I grabbed my IPod plugged my earphones in a walked downstairs.

* * *

School, I wasat school. I hate school, I hate everything about it. I hate all the little bitchy girls who wear low top tank tops and booty shorts. I hate the jocks who are only thinking about sex… I just hate school. I walked in the door with my music blasting in my ear to keep out all the " I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" and the girls moaning while their boyfriends kissed them---PDA to the maximum. I walked to my first period class. I felt all the stares on my back like I was some kind of freak. I went all the way to the back put my hood up and just listened to my music. I felt a tap on my back I turned around.

" Ms. Lacy I would advise you to take off your hood and turn off your music if you want to remain in my class"

I faked a smile and said " um…to be honest Mrs. Davis I really don't want to remain in your class so please, go ahead and kick me out…"

" I see we have a trouble maker here well you----" she paused and looked at the door.

I saw the door open and every turned and stared as the most gorgeous boy walked into the class room, I was unaware of how ridiculous I looked while I was staring at him. His brown hair covering one of his eyes, those muscular arms, and those lips… yum. Ours eyes locked and I just looked at him and he winked. Oh my fucking gosh, he just winked at me. I just glared and him and put my hood up again hoping that Mrs. Davis forgot all about what just happened.

I felt someone take down my hood. What the hell was with people touching me, I mean damn. I turned around and it was the boy the gorgeous boy who winked at me.

I looked at him and said "Do you need something?"

He looked at me and smiled as he said "Nope, it's just I can't see your face as well with your hood up"

"Look here Mr. I think I'm so hot and don't need to have manners. I don't know you---"

"Get to know me then" He said in his oh so hot voice

"How about I don't get to know you and you stay as far away from me as you possibly can" I said while looking at him straight in his eyes. He gave me that look, the look that made me wants to blush and kiss him, wow.

"Ok then, I can stay as far away from you as you want" He stared into my eyes like he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Good" I said with a smirk because I totally just won this battle

He leaned over to my ear and whispered as he put my hood up slowly "Can you stay away from me though"

I couldn't speak I wanted to turn around and make him eat those words, but I couldn't. It was crazy… I was never this crazy over a guy.

RIIINNNGG!!!!

Finally the class was over I took off my hoodie and walked towards the door then remember I only had a low cut tank top under this, shit. I was about to put my hoodie back on until I felt someone holding it.

"Don't put it back on…"

"What the hell?!?!?" I turned around and looked up and it was him "What do you want and why can't I put this back on?"

"Cause you look a lot better without it, even though it's a little teasing so never mind put it back on"

I tried my best to hid a blush but it didn't work "Whatever"

I rushed out of there as fast as I could not even paying attention to what just happened. I then remembered I never got his name.

"Devin, my name is Devin. I forgot to tell you" He said that with a smirk looking down at my chest

"I don't care what your name is, just leave me alone. Honestly it's the first day of school and you're already ruining my life."I said

"Whatever Lacy" He winked again

Wait he totally just knew what I was wondering. Ahhh no I'm such a dork he didn't.


End file.
